Eggplanted
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Lomba balapan kali ini hadiahnya seorang omega. Pemuda omega yang sedang dalam masa berahi. Aomine Daiki, ace geng motor Touou, tertarik pada omega manis itu. Haizaki juga menginginkannya. AU Omegaverse geng motor terong2an (haha). AoKise, very slight HaiKise. konten eksplisit, smut, pwp dan lain-lain.


Kuroko no Basuke is owned by F. Tadatoshi

AU Omegaverse, geng motor yang melibatkan terong-terogan, haha, that's why the title is like that.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Hari ini hadiahnya laki-laki omega."

"Huh? Bukan wanita?"

"Ya, tapi pemuda cantik dan seksi. Persis wanita."

"Tapi tetap saja kan, begitu spesialkah dia"

"Kamu tahu, omega yang sedang berahi..."

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Aomine Daiki, seorang Alpha yang paling kuat dari seluruh anggota geng motor Touou. Kemampuannya mengendalikan motor memang superb. Ia merupakan ace dari Touou. Aomine sangat lincah dan cepat, tak kenal takut dalam mengendarai motornya yang dimodifikasi hingga dapat melaju sangat cepat yang orang biasa tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikannya. Ia selalu menang dalam balap motor jalanan yang merupakan hobi beratnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hadiah, ia hanya perlu menang dan hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Hadiah balapan seringkali berupa gadis-gadis cabe-cabean yang berdada besar, yang merupakan seleranya. Ia menganggap seks dengan gadis cabe-cabean hanyalah bonus dari kemenangannya, tak lebih. Karena ia yakin ia akan selalu menang.

Namun hari ini berbeda. Aomine mendengar hari ini hadiahnya laki-laki omega. Biasanya ia bersikap masa bodoh karena toh dia pasti menang, namun kali ini pertama kalinya Aomine tertarik. Seperti apa pemuda yang akan memuaskannya malam ini? Aomine bahkan tak tahu seks bisa dilakukan dengan sesama lelaki.

"Aomine, kamu siap?" panggil Imayoshi, kapten geng motor Touou.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." sahut Aomine tanpa menoleh. Imayoshi mengangguk dan seperti biasa menyuruh anggota handalnya mengecek kembali motor Aomine.

Aomine masuk ke toilet yang agak jauh dari tempat balapan dengan alasan toilet sebelah sini jarang dikunjungi dan bersih. Walau anggota berandalan, Aomine tidak suka barang-barangnya kotor juga memakai tempat yang kotor.

"Bau apa ini? Feromon?" Aomine mencium bau yang manis menguar saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terdiri dari beberapa toilet. Ia sering mendapati feromon yang begitu kuat, tapi tidak pernah sekuat dan semenggoda ini. Ia menciumnya lagi dan kali ini ia bisa memastikan feromon ini milik seorang omega. Omega yang baru dewasa, tepatnya, karena aromanya sangat manis seperti jus lemon. Dan feromon kuat ini kemungkinan omega tersebut sedang dalam masa birahi. Aomine menyeringai mendapati kejantanannya bereaksi, makin lama ia berada di ruangan tersebut.

Pintu salah satu toilet yang ada di sana tiba-tiba terbuka. Dari toilet keluar seorang pemuda berambut pirang halus dengan wajah yang begitu cerah seperti rembulan. Aomine menatap tubuhnya bagian demi bagian. Tampaknya pemuda di depannya ini senang olahraga, .tubuhnya yang atletis namun ototnya tidak terlalu besar seperti Aomine. Perawakannya lebih ramping. Ia mengenakan celana kulit agak ketat berwarna putih yang membalut kakinya yang panjang dengan sempurna, ditambah boots yang membalut sampai betisnya. Ia mengenakan singlet hitam yang dipadu dengan kemeja putih polos yang agak menerawang, menampakkan kulit putihnya yang terlihat sehalus sutra.

Dan pantatnya merupakan hal yang paling menggairahkan, membuat libido semua lelaki memuncak saat melihatnya.

Aomine menjilat bibirnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan, namun Aomine menatap jauh, melihat keinginan yang terlihat dari mata pemuda itu. Keinginan untuk disetubuhi oleh alpha male kuat di depannya. Ah, tentu saja, pemuda ini sedang berahi hebat, pikir Aomine.

"Kau hadiah untuk hari ini." tebak Aomine. Bukan pertanyaan, Aomine yakin pernyataannya benar. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menunduk dengan muka memerah. Feromonnya makin menguar dengan kuat. "Aku... Baru..." bisiknya. Suara pemuda itu terdengar seperti bel yang berdenting di musim panas. Menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Kamu masih perawan? Sepertinya kamu baru dewasa." sekali lagi pemuda itu mengangguk. Aomine menjilat bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu kamu akan memuaskanku nanti malam, karena aku pasti menang di balapan ini." ucap Aomine sambil menyeringai. Pemuda itu memandangnya sejenak dan tersenyum, lalu pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. Aomine masih bisa merasakan aroma manis saat sosok pemuda itu menjauhi dirinya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Lama sekali, Aomine." gerutu Imayoshi saat Aomine kembali ke arena balap. Imayoshi mau tak mau harus terbiasa dengan ketidakdisiplinan Aomine. Lagipula, Aomine merupakan ace touou. Imayoshi tentu harus bersabar dengan tingkah Aomine yang seenaknya jika ia ingin Aomine tetap di Touou.

"Ya, ya." sahut Aomine sambil bersiap dengan motornya.

"Lawan kita hari ini sebagian besar lemah, tapi kamu harus hati-hati dengan Haizaki Shougo. Mereka bilang dia mengincar hadiahnya."

"Haizaki? Oh, dia. Mantan Kiseki no Sedai yang didepak Akashi karena melanggar peraturan dengan bertindak curang dan kotor. Kamu pikir aku akan kalah dari Haizaki, hm?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku khawatir dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menangkan hadiahnya. Ingat, balapan jalanan bukan olahraga bersih dan aman. Satu kesalahan dan kamu akan cedera bahkan mati."

Aomine tak menghiraukan ucapan Imayoshi dan melaju dengan motornya ke garis start. Seperti biasa, semua peserta telah berkumpul dan ia yang terakhir.

"Selamat datang para pembalap dari empat geng motor yang hadir disini. Langsung saja, sebelum dimulai kita akan memperlihatkan hadiah yang menarik dan berbeda dari biasanya." teriak pembawa acara. Penonton mengelu-elukannya, penasaran dengan hadiahnya. Perlahan seorang pemuda cantik berjalan ke samping komentator.

"Inilah dia, laki-laki omega yang cantik dan manis. Dan ini adalah berahi dia yang pertama, yang berarti dia adalah seorang perawan!" teriak komentator semangat. Pemuda di sampingnya menunduk dengan muka merona akibat tubuhnya yang sudah panas, walaupun ia mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan hot pants berwarna hitam ketat, memamerkan paha yang putih mulus tanpa cacat. Jika melihat lebih dekat, akan bisa terlihat putingnya yang memerah dan ereksi di balik kemeja putihnya yang terawang. Melihatnya, semua penonton mengelu-elukan pembalap andalan mereka yang akan memenangkan hadiah eksklusif ini.

Kise Ryouta, sang hadiah malam itu menatap sekeliling, mencari pemuda tan yang bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Aomine berada di samping kerumunan dengan motornya, dan seringai tersungging di wajahnya. Wajah Kise merona melihat pandangan Aomine tertuju langsung padanya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Aomine.

"Namanya Ryouta. Kise Ryouta." ujar Haizaki di samping Aomine, dengan seringai mencemooh.

"Dan?"

"Hadiah yang berkualitas tinggi, bukan? Aku menginginkannya menghangatkan ranjangku malam ini dengan tubuh perawannya yang sedang berahi." tawa Haizaki. Aomine mengernyit, jijik dengan pengakuan Haizaki walau ia tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Aomine juga tertarik pada pemuda itu, ia tak akan membiarkan orang seperti Haizaki yang senang menyiksa pasangannya mendapatkan pemuda yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Terserah. Aku akan tetap menang." ujar Aomine sambil menyiapkan motornya dan berlalu dari Haizaki. Di belakangnya, Haizaki memandangnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang sedang menatap punggung Aomine menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Benarkah?" seringai Haizaki.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Pertandingan balap liar dimulai. Delapan peserta dari empat geng motor memacu motornya cepat, tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Aomine memimpin, dan Haizaki tepat di belakangnya. Hal ini tentu membuat Imayoshi khawatir.

"Nee, Daiki, aku tahu kau tertarik pada Ryouta." seru Haizaki di belakangnya. Aomine tak bergeming dan terus melaju. Haizaki menggeram diacuhkan Aomine dan berusaha meraih ban belakang Aomine. Aomine melirik spionnya, dan memperlambat laju motornya hingga bagian belakangnya tercapai Haizaki. Aomine menyeringai. Ia tahu trik Haizaki. Menjadi satu geng dengan Haizaki saat masa-masa Teikou membuatnya tahu ada apa di balik lengan baju Haizaki.

Seperti yang Aomine perkirakan, Haizaki mengeluarkan benda semacam pistol dari motornya. Bukan pistol betulan, pistol itu menembakkan batu dengan tanpa suara. Haizaki mengarahkan pistol itu pada bagian roda belakang dan mesinnya. Dengan menembakkan batu pada sela-sela ban dan roda gigi, motor bisa oleng dan terjatuh. Dan itulah yang Haizaki harapkan.

Aomine melihat belokan tajam di depan. Ia menyeringai dan menancap gasnya kuat, melaju sangat kencang di tikungan yang tajam dan berbahaya. Aksi nekat ini tidak ada dalam perhitungan Haizaki, ia masih memegang pistolnya dan ia gagal. Gagal, ia melempar pistolnya ke sembarang semak di samping jalan dan melaju dengan kencang mengejar Aomine. Sayangnya dirinya tidak dapat menangani tikungan yang sangat tajam dan tersungkur di perdu yang lumayan jauh dari jalan.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri." ucap Aomine puas. Ia telah memperhitungkannya dan dengan instingnya dia tahu kecepatan maksimum yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tikungan tajam seperti itu. Haizaki, terdorong dengan nafsunya menyingkirkan Aomine kehilangan kontrol dan melaju sedikit terlalu kencang hingga terperosok keluar dari arena.

"Sial" umpat Haizaki. Kakinya tampaknya patah akibat tertimpa motornya dan ia terkena perdu yang lumayan besar dan berduri.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Aomine menang. Seperti yang sudah diduga. Melihat ini Imayoshi tak khawatir lagi dan segera mengkonfirmasi hadiah untuk gengnya, juga hadiah untuk pembalap. Aomine turun dari motornya dan menghampiri terong-terongannya yang makin lama feromonnya semakin kuat.

"Um.. Ano..." sapa Kise terserak. Tubuhnya semakin panas, ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta." Aomine meraih tangannya ke wajah Kise, mengelusnya, kemudian mengarahkan jarinya ke mulut kecilnya yang nista itu. Kise menjilati jari Aomine dengan tatapan ingin dan nafsu, mengulumnya seakan mengulum lolipop.

"Aku..."

"Aku tahu, kamu sudah tidak kuat lagi." Kise mengangguk. "Aku bawa hadiahnya sekarang" teriak Aomine pada Imayoshi. Aomine menarik Kise ke arah mobilnya yang ia parkir di area taman.

Menjadi seorang lelaki omega merupakan siksaan yang berat, terlebih saat masa pendewasaan dan masa berahi. Omega laki-laki merupakan jenis yang jarang layaknya wanita alpha. Lelaki omega dipandang rendah dalam hirarki karena mereka sama sekali tidak ada keinginan mendominasi layaknya alpha atau beta, namun mereka diinginkan. Lelaki omega hanya bisa dihamili oleh alpha male yang kuat, dan mereka menyerahkan dirinya pada alpha male untuk dilindungi. Bagi alpha male, omega yang sedang berahi merupakan godaan yang dahsyat dan membuat nafsu mereka tidak terkontrol. Dan bagi omega male, alpha male adalah pasangan yang dapat membuat mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, memenuhi kebutuhan alami mereka untuk menyerahkan diri pada yang lebih kuat, dan berada di bawah.

Saat dalam masa berahi, tubuh omega memanas, mengeluarkan feromon kuat yang mengundang alpha dan beta bahkan dari kejauhan untuk mendatanginya dan mengawininya. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan, lubang anusnya membuka tutup ingin dimasuki sesuatu yang montok, panjang, dan panas. Anus omega tidak membutuhkan pelumas, anus mereka secara alami akan basah dan berlendir jika sedang berahi, menandakan mereka siap menerima kejantanan laki-laki alpha maupun beta.

Dan saat ini Kise berada dalam kondisi yang merana. Terperangkap dengan seorang alpha yang kuat dalam mobil, dengan bau Aomine dimana-mana. Bau yang kuat dan semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Ia bingung bagaimana Aomine bisa setenang ini, padahal ia yakin feromonnya juga sudah membaur di dalam mobil ini.

"Kita akan ke hotel dekat sini. Bersabarlah, kitty." ujar Aomine. Kise hanya mengangguk lemah, menahan diri untuk tidak meraih ereksinya di bawah hot pantsnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berada di hotel mewah. Aomine menarik Kise ke dalam elevator dan memencet lantai paling atas. Di lantai atas hanya ada dua kamar dan mereka memasuki salah satunya. Kamar tersebut ternyata merupakan suite dan sepertinya sering ditinggali, melihat banyaknya barang pribadi Aomine di sana. Kise menggenggam erat kaos Aomine. Aomine menyeringai dan membawa Kise ke atas kasurnya. Kise mencium bau Aomine yang hebat di kasur tersebut.

"Ryouta" panggil Aomine seraya meninggikan dagu kise dengan jarinya hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang panas. Kise mendesah, mereka berciuman seperti yang sedang kelaparan. Lapar akan satu sama lain. Lidah mereka bertaut dalam mulut entah punya siapa, saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Aomine membuka pakaian yang membalut Kise satu per satu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Kise hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar dan hot pants tanpa dalaman sehingga dalam waktu singkat Kise sudah telanjang bulat di depan Aomine. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat kontras di bawah sentuhan tangan Aomine yang gelap, membuatnya terlihat lebih putih dan berkilau karena keringat. Aomine meraih dada kise dan menyentuh putingnya dengan jarinya.

"Ah!" desah Kise, terkejut dengan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba. Ia terus mendesah setiap putingnya dirangsang. Aomine mengagumi tubuh Kise yang sensitif dan ia menikmati suara yang dihasilkan Kise. Suara yang erotis dan menggairahkan. Kise menggelinjang terhadap ministrasi Aomine yang intens.

"Lil' kitty. Tubuh seksimu memohon untuk aku setubuhi, Kise." bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise, yang membuatnya merinding. Nafas Aomine terasa panas di telinga dan lehernya.

"Kalau begitu setubuhi aku." Kise memohon, menatap mata Aomine dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Aomine menyeringai, menciumi tubuh Kise. Kejantanannya sudah tegang dari entah kapan ia pun tak tahu.

"You penis slut." bisik Aomine. Kise merinding dengan panggilan kotor yang dibisikkan Aomine padanya, namun ia tidak merasa terhina. Yang ada, ia merasa gairahnya memuncak, seakan mengiyakan bahwa ia memang haus akan penis Aomine.

Aomine melepas seluruh baju yang dipakainya, menyatukan badannya yang sama telanjangnya dengan Kise.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." ucap Aomine seraya memasukkan kepala penisnya pada anus Kise yang basah dan licin. Aomine menggeram, menikmati setiap inci penisnya memasuki lubang yang hangat, seakan menyedot penisnya yang besar. Kise di bawahnya menggelinjang hebat, ingin penis besar itu tetap di sana, memompa anusnya dan mengisinya dengan semen. Aomine membungkuk, meraih leher jenjang Kise dengan mulutnya dan membuat tanda. Tanda agar alpha lain tidak ada yang berani mengambil omeganya.

"Aominecchi... Bergerak... Sodomi aku, hamili aku..." seru Kise tersendat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin Aomine menggaulinya dengan kasar dan nikmat.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, sayang..." Aomine memompa penisnya ke dalam anus kecil Kise, membuat Kise mengerang.

"Aaahhnn...aaahh... A...o...minechh..aahh" erang Kise. Penis seorang alpha memang yang terbaik.

Kamar suite mewah itu dipenuhi dengan suara erangan dan desahan Kise yang nyaring. Mereka tak peduli apapun lagi.

Penis Aomine mulai membesar dan ia menggeram, menandakan ia sudah semakin dekat. Bulbus glandis Aomine mengunci lubang anus sehingga penisnya tetap berada di lubang kenikmatan itu, mengocok-ngocok cairan dalam lubang tanpa membuatnya tumpah ke luar.

"Ahh...Besar...Aominecchi..." desah Kise saat sadar Aomine sedang melakukan knotting dalam anusnya. Ia semakin yakin, sekali seorang Alpha melakukan knotting ia tidak berdaya dan pasrah menerima anusnya disemprot semen yang akan menghamilinya. Bulbus glandis itu menggesek prostat Kise, membuatnya mengerang kenikmatan, yang disambut baik Aomine dengan menyodok-nyodok penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa peringatan, Aomine menyemprotkan semennya dalam anus Kise. Kise merasakan rektumnya penuh dengan semen seorang Alpha yang banyak sekali, memasuki perutnya. Kise mengerang menyusul Aomine, menyemprotkan spermanya ke perut dan dadanya sendiri.

"Kita belum selesai, Ryouta." Kise yang lelah setelah keluar, berubah horny kembali saat Aomine menguarkan kembali feromonnya, menunjukkan ia belum selesai menikmati tubuh Kise. Kise mendesah, kali ini ia menungging dengan punggung menghadap Aomine. "Ayo mulai. Kali ini aku mau melayanimu seperti anjing betina." ucapnya dengan pantat diangkat. Aomine menyeringai; omega yang sedang berahi merupakan alat pemuas hasrat terbaik. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan biologis mereka dalam berbagai posisi hingga sang omega merasa terlalu lelah dan tertidur.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kise membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari pagi yang menembus sela-sela gorden menyilaukan matanya. Ia perlahan terbangun dan sadar bahwa ia bukan berada di kamarnya. Kamar dengan bau alpha yang kuat. Muka Kise merona merah saat mengingat tadi malam, yang merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati laki-laki alpha tertidur pulas dengan tangan merengkuh pinggangnya. Kise bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya masih sakit dan ia tidak bisa berjalan.

"Ryouta" gumam Aomine dalam tidurnya. Kise merona mendengar namanya dipanggil secara tak sadar. Ia memandang sekeliling kamar, mencari jam. Rupanya sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Pantas ia merasa lapar.

Kise mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba Aomine menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Aomine yang sudah terbangun.

"Eh? Um... Maaf.. Aominecchi aku lapar."

Aomine mengira Kise akan meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa ia enggan melepas tangannya yang menggenggam Kise dan menarik Kise ke pangkuannya.

"Jadilah pasanganku, Ryouta. Aku ingin kamu mengandung anak-anakku." bisiknya.

"eh?" Kise kebingungan. Apakah Aomine sedang melamarnya? Tapi mengingat seks mereka yang intens semalam, ia tahu ia sebentar lagi akan mengandung anak Aomine dan saat itu dirinya akan menjadi sangat lemah, sehingga ia membutuhkan perlindungan alpha male yang kuat. Secara alamiah Kise mengangguk, bersedia menjadi pasangan Aomine dengan keselamatan bayinya di pikirannya.

Aomine tersenyum melihat jawaban Kise. "Anakku akan menjadi cantik jika aku mengawinimu." puji Aomine. Wajah Kise memerah dengan pujian itu dan berbisik, "dia juga akan jadi kuat seperti ayahnya."

Growl. Perut Kise berbunyi.

Aomine tertawa dan mengecup pipi Kise yang memerah malu. Ia membopong Kise ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi counter.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Aku... Pisang dan sereal saja." jawab Kise. Kise memandang sekeliling. Suite yang luas dan pasti mahal. Dari jendela ruang tengah yang besar Kise bisa melihat pemandangan kota di bawahnya.

"Bagus, kan? Ayahku yang punya gedung ini dan aku sendiri yang meminta ruangan ini didesain sesuai seleraku. Kuharap kamu betah."

Kise mengangguk. Kurasa ia akan betah.

"Oh, aku mau bertanya satu hal. Apa itu Aominecchi? Kekanakan sekali dan... Mengganggu." gerutu Aomine.

"Mou, aku menambahkan -cchi karena aku menyukaimu, Aominecchi. Aku merespekmu."

"Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Daiki saat kita seks."

Muka Kise memerah. "B..baiklah.. Tapi aku tetap akan memanggilmu Aominecchi di keadaan biasa. Nama itu seperti meluncur saja di lidahku, hehe" tawanya kikuk.

Aomine senang sekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik pasangannya yang manis. Ekspresi Kise selalu cepat berubah dan raut mukanya menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Ditambah wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang seksi. Aomine merasa damai saat memandang pasangannya itu.

"Kise."

"hmm?" sahut Kise sambil mengunyah pisang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Hello guys maap saya belum update Checkerboard Couple dan malah nulis one shot ini karena saya tidak kuat ingin menulis cerita omegaverse. XD

Saya ceritanya baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh dan melelahkan selama seminggu dan now I'm stuck in bed for 2 days already.


End file.
